Fire & Ice: A Love Story
by emmettismymonkeyman
Summary: Alice and Jacob are a couple. She is in love with him, their relationship is growing and thriving, but will something come in the way, of their love? Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle, and Bella are in the story, to be original, and like the books. Please Review!


**I just thought of making a story that i haven't found yet. A "Jacob/Alice" story, soo rare, i haven't found one even in the hundreds that i have read so far. I did research for this story. And this took a long time to write out, so i hope there are no errors. The title may change, i might mix it up with every update, or change it to find some thing clever with vampires and werewolves.**

_The Following songs inspired this story:_

_Rescued by Jacks Mannequin_

_Black-Winged Bird by Nina Persson_

_Here in your arms by HelloGoodbye_

_!!!Enjoy!!!_

* * *

**No one in the family quite understood why i chose the one person who is unseen and invisible to my visions, much like Bella to Edward's mind-reading. I got with Jacob after Jasper left me for a newborn he found on the hunt who he said he loved and wanted to be with her for the rest of his days. I never got to meet her but Carlisle did, Jasper wanted his approval, i guess, but he told Jasper that he couldn't live in here, with her being a Nomad. and also cause Jacob's life is much like mine. We have both lost friendships and family. But he is so wonderful for me. He completes me, even though i can't see his future, even if he could die in the next few minutes, i would never be able to see it. His werewolf genes forbide it.**

**He was so magnificent too. So beautiful, as he was also in his other "form" too. The first time i saw him while wolfing-out as he called it, was soo amazing, he was so ferocious, but triumphant. He was only in it for a few seconds, maybe 40, then changed back, standing there, buck-naked, i had his clothes in a bag waiting for him. A gray fitted t-shirt and holey, worn-out blue jeans. He wanted to be bearfoot, but it still confused after many months of being together. We learned to deal with the weird stuff. He liked me most of the cullen women, besides his past crush on Bella, but she is pretty gorgeous but i knew he didn't anymore, he was faithful.**

We were up in our master bedroom, cuddling on the big bed we picked out when we left forks. We were now in Alaska, a small town, but big enough for the both of us. We keep in-touch with our families, no doubt, letters, emails, or phone calls weekly. Maybe even daily.

I touched his hot chest as i settled into his lap, even over his thickest shirt, he felt like he was on fire, it warmed my heart to know he wasn't truly quite human, but was still a warm-blooded creature of the earth. I went up closer to his face, cupped my hand under his chin, then ran it up his face and pushed his long black hair out of his left eye.

A buzzing sound dismissed what i was about to do, it was my cellphone. I got out my comfortable spot and answered it. I hate interuptions, but i hated my ringtone. I constantly change it.

It was rosalie, just checking in, and asking if i and jacob were gonna come to visit anytime soon. I wasn't that surprised.

_"I told you, we just moved in, give us some time alone, at least for a month or so, ok?"_, i snapped at her.

_"Yeah yeah, just make sure to keep telling us what's up, since we can't see what's coming, since we don't have our special clairyoant gal around anymore.", _she sadly said to me.

_"Yeah, i will, you know i will, How is everyone?",_ I requested from her. Jacob got up from the bed, signaling me that he was going to get something to eat from the kitchen, then take a quick shower, before he had to leave for his job.

_"Umm..Everyone is fine, Carlisle is still deep and heavy into his work at the hospital, Esme is still doing her own stuff most of the time, Edward and Bella are constantly smooching in the livingroom, even more than me and Emmett. I sometimes wonder what they do in their real, alone time. And Jasper hasn't been seen in a while. But sometimes he calls here. He says he and his little killer are doing fine, i'm still angry at him, you know i am totally on your side, right?", _she told me, relieving me alittle.

"You're too wonderful, I hope Bella and Edward don't burn out too quick, if they keep it up, haha, and probably before u know it, they will be off, traveling or leaving the nest, and then Emmett will be all over you. He is probably just waiting for the right moment, Rose, don't worry. It'll be okay, i would hate for anything to happen to another relationship. Like well, you know.", i let out.

Jacob gave me a quick kiss, goodbye. I wanted him so much, every minute, every hours, all day, every day. And i knew he felt the same.

* * *

The **BOLD **is for Alice's past, not the present, when she is not with the family, and her history. The Pre-face, if u will. Just so you know that. Please Review if u like it. If u have any questions, you can put them in your review, or in a message, doesn't matter to me. And toodles.


End file.
